How Long Is Forever And Then Some
by link-smitten
Summary: Finished! Last chapter, guys! Hope you all like it! And for all of you first-time readers, yes I know the guy's name is Warp. FORGIVE ME ALREADY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I don't own the episode "How Long Is Forever", which is what this story is based off of. I'm only using the characters and plot of this episode for my own wants and needs. Don't sue me.  
  
A/N: I'm back! I have one more story for Teen Titans, and it's going to be another short story. Again it's the romance between Starfire and Robin. In this, I'm taking off after Starfire jumps into the future and drawing it out longer, adding parts between Starfire and Robin/ Nightwing. Hope you guys like it!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Starfire walked slowly and helplessly along the snow-covered streets. Tears began to fill her eyes as she realized that she had nowhere to go now. Cyborg wanted to help, but couldn't thanks to the fact that his battery went out long ago. Poor Beastboy was now old and bald and had no intention on fighting anything. And Raven? Well, Raven was Raven. Nothing more to say about that.  
But where was Robin? She didn't know where to look since no one had seen him since the Titans had broken up. She was sure that if she had found him, he'd help her. But it was hopeless. Finding Robin was like finding a needle in a haystack, as the people of Earth would say.  
She was just about to give up entirely when [A/N: I don't remember the guy's name, so we'll just say Chronos] Chronos suddenly appeared in front of her. Anger swelled inside of her as she realized that it was his fault that this had happened in the first place.  
"You!" she growled, taking fighting stance.  
"You have something of mine," Chronos said with a scowl. Starfire lunged at him, great green balls of energy being hurled at the man who had ruined everything. But for all of her fighting and anger, she realized that the man had the upper hand. She was out of control with her anger and without the others there to help her.  
"I must go back to the past and fix what you have ruined!" Starfire screamed as she continued to fight.  
"I didn't ruin the past!" Chronos countered, making her stop. "You cannot ruin the past! I went back in time to steal this because history says I did! It's all written in stone: past, present, and future."  
Starfire stopped in her tracks, his words sinking in. No. NO! This was not the way things were supposed to be! They were supposed to be friends forever, like Robin said!  
Thinking about Robin made tears come to her eyes. She missed him terribly, and wished that she could see him again. She wished she knew where he was so that she could get his help. She also just wanted to see him just because she missed him so much. She wished that she could be with him again. He wasn't just her best friend. He was so much more special than that.  
Chronos apparently still wanted the battery thing, and he lunged at her, saying, "So, I'll take that now!" She couldn't really fight him; she was in such a daze. What was the point in fighting if this was how history was supposed to be? What was the point in struggling to keep this if life was going the way it should, despite how horrible it was?  
Right after Chronos took the battery, something flew out of the air and hit him. Starfire had seen what it was, and she caught her breath. She stared at the two objects as everything seemed to move in slow motion and stood stiff with her eyes wide open, her heart thudding in her chest. There was only one person who used weapons like that.  
"Could it be?" she breathed to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty years had passed since he had seen her last. Twenty years had gone by since she last saw her face. Twenty, long, horrible, lonely years had gone by since he could be graced by her presence.  
And now here she was, roaming the streets and fighting the one being who had caused this great destruction. When he saw her, he first thought that it couldn't be possible. She had disappeared in a fight between Chronos twenty long years ago. But after staring at her and watching her fight and hearing her cry, he knew that it was she.  
He leapt through the air with his long iron rod extending in his grasp. He lunged at Chronos, who had been so surprised by the attack that he was unable to move. He fought, trying to achieve some unknown goal. All he knew was that he needed to get complete control over the man, and they could all work from there.  
  
But that was not meant to be. Chronos disappeared from his view, sinking into the ground with a scowl on his face. Irritated by the failure, he stood up straight, retracting the iron rod in his hand. He had other matters to deal with right now -matters that needed to be settled right away.  
  
"Robin?" said the gentle, familiar voice that immediately warmed his cold heart. He turned slowly, her word ringing in his head like the most beautiful song. Oh, how he had missed that voice all these years. Oh, how it brought him great joy just to hear that word come out of her mouth. It brought back sweet memories of how everything had once been right in the world.  
  
"No one..." he said finally, "... has called me that in a long time. Now they call me Nightwing." He looked into her eyes at last, coming out of the shadows to look her in the face. She hadn't changed a bit. He, however, had aged twenty years. He was now 36 years old, but he felt no different than how he did when he was 16 as he looked into Starfire's eyes.  
"It's been a long time, Starfire," he said with a small smile as he saw relief wash over her features.  
  
(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^) A/N: Yeah, I know. I made this a really short chapter compared to all my other stories. But change is good, right? Tell me! I need reviews! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I've said this a million times already! Don't sue me, please!  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter! Hope you guys like it! I'm going to try to keep my author's notes to a minimum, okay? Here ya go!  
  
*Previously*  
  
"Robin?" said the gentle, familiar voice that immediately warmed his cold heart. He turned slowly, her word ringing in his head like the most beautiful song. Oh, how he had missed that voice all these years. Oh, how it brought him great joy just to hear that word come out of her mouth. It brought back sweet memories of how everything had once been right in the world.  
  
"No one..." he said finally, "... has called me that in a long time. Now they call me Nightwing." He looked into her eyes at last, coming out of the shadows to look her in the face. She hadn't changed a bit. He, however, had aged twenty years. He was now 36 years old, but he felt no different than how he did when he was 16 as he looked into Starfire's eyes.  
"It's been a long time, Starfire," he said with a small smile as he saw relief wash over her features.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So, they probably told you what happened, didn't they?" Nightwing asked as he and Starfire walked through his underground lair. She looked all around, seeing all the equipment he now used. It was much better than how the other guys were living, she admitted to herself, but it was nothing like how life was in the Titan Tower before. It brought sadness to her once again.  
"They did not tell me much, but they did say the important parts," Starfire said quietly. She looked up to Nightwing's face and felt her cheeks grow hot. There was no doubt in her mind now that this was Robin's future self; he had all the same features, just more mature. Instead of looking old like Beastboy had become [A/N: I cracked up at that part], he looked... hot (as they say on Earth)!  
She blushed at this thought and quickly looked away. Nightwing, however, had caught her stare and tried not to smile. Starfire saw something in a case that caught her eye and she stopped in her tracks immediately. She stared at it, wanting to cry. It was the Robin costume, now preserved as history. She realized just how much she missed the 16- year-old Robin.  
She wrapped her arms around herself, tears coming to her eyes. She never really realized how much he meant to her until just then. It was strange to be with his future self and still miss him. In a lot of ways he had changed, and not just physically. He now had no friends.  
She felt something wrap around her and looked up in surprise to see that Nightwing had given her a blanket. She smiled, knowing that the timing couldn't have been more perfect. This was one way he hadn't changed. He hadn't stopped caring over the years. He was still protective of her, even now.  
"Thank you," she whispered. He smiled lightly and nodded.  
"No problem."  
They held each other's eyes a while, as time seemed to have stopped. She felt his hand gently graze her face, and she closed her eyes. Yes, this was definitely Robin. He had the same touch as before. Nightwing cupped her face in the palm of his hand and she looked up at him.  
"I've missed you so much," he breathed. "All these twenty years I couldn't get you out of my mind, and I didn't want to, either. Your memory was the only thing that kept me going when we all broke up. The thought that you might return gave me hope for the future."  
"N-Night-,"  
"I like it better when you call me Robin," he said with a smile. She smiled back.  
"Robin," she whispered. Nightwing wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest, closing his eyes, and basking in the moment that he had with her. All those twenty years had led up to this moment, and he was grateful for once.  
"When you were gone," he whispered, "I realized just how unfulfilled my life would be if you went away forever. If I thought that you would never come back, I'd have given up completely. But the love I had for you kept me going strong."  
Starfire opened her eyes in surprise at his declaration. Tears once again filled her eyes and spilled out down her face. How long? How long had he felt this way? Was it just the fact that she had been gone fore twenty years? Or had he loved her since before that?  
"Star, I'm sorry for never having told you before," Nightwing continued, answering her question. "I guess I always took your presence for granted. That will never happen again."  
"Oh, Robin," she whispered, burying her face in his chest. "I have loved you, also. I wish that I had never jumped into that time porthole! I wish I could go back and make things right! I wish that you would never have lived this loneliness before!"  
Nightwing held her tight, being transported to another time and place where everything was right. He wished that everything hadn't gone this way so that he could have held her like this before. But now was as good a time as any. So he held her tighter and looked down at her. He brought his hand up under her chin and made her look at him. He saw the tears falling down her face, and he gently brushed them away.  
Then he did what he should have done long ago. He brought his lips over hers and kissed her as if she would disappear again at any moment. This time he would be sure not to let her go.  
  
(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^) A/N: *Wipes tear away* I just love kiss scenes, don't you? *Sniff* Did I do a good job with it? You have got to tell me! And please, I beg you, do NOT, I repeat, do NOT send me flames saying, "This didn't happen in the episode!" I very well know that most of these occurrences didn't happen. It's why it's called a fanfic. And I'm sorry for getting the name of Warp wrong. I watched it only once, okay? But thank you - all of you - who corrected me on that. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
A/N: No humorous comments about my insanity. No humorous comments about my life. Go ahead and read. Me Tarzan; You Jane.  
  
*Previously*  
"Star, I'm sorry for never having told you before," Nightwing continued, answering her question. "I guess I always took your presence for granted. That will never happen again."  
"Oh, Robin," she whispered, burying her face in his chest. "I have loved you, also. I wish that I had never jumped into that time porthole! I wish I could go back and make things right! I wish that you would never have lived this loneliness before!"  
Nightwing held her tight, being transported to another time and place where everything was right. He wished that everything hadn't gone this way so that he could have held her like this before. But now was as good a time as any. So he held her tighter and looked down at her. He brought his hand up under her chin and made her look at him. He saw the tears falling down her face, and he gently brushed them away.  
Then he did what he should have done long ago. He brought his lips over hers and kissed her as if she would disappear again at any moment. This time he would be sure not to let her go.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sudden movement surprised Starfire. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips move over hers. They were hot like a fire, and gave her heart even more heat. Soon, she closed her eyes, enjoying this feeling very, VERY much. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tighter, never wanting this feeling to end.  
It didn't matter at that moment that he was twenty years older than her; this was the same Robin as before. This was the same Robin that she loved. This was HER Robin. Age at that point didn't matter.  
So she kissed him back. She kissed him without holding back. She put her heart and soul into it, knowing that it was what both of them wanted. And she wasn't disappointed. He held her tighter in his arms, wrapping his warmth around her. She soaked every bit of it in.  
They finally broke away, gasping for breath. Their eyes finally opened and refocused, taking in the sight of each other. There was tenderness in Nightwing's smile that gave Starfire the same warm feeling that she always got when Robin smiled at her. She smiled back, love in her eyes.  
"I have been wanting to do that for twenty years," Nightwing said in a hoarse whisper.  
"I, too," she responded. Then she thought a minute and added, "Although, to me it has not been that long..."  
Without moving his eyes from hers, he said, "It's getting late. We probably ought to go to bed."  
Heat suddenly filled her cheeks and her eyes went wide. She was pulling out of his arms when he laughed and said, "In different rooms, Starfire. Come on; it's me! Since when would I do something like that?"  
She smiled. He was right, as always. This was Robin: her best friend and the one whom she had loved for a long time now. And he loved her, too. There was no mistaking it. She held him close one last time, closing her eyes. He kissed her on the top of her head, making her feel at home for the first time since this whole journey began.  
They finally pulled apart completely, and Nightwing led Starfire up to her room. It was strange, but he lived in a mansion. How could a man who lived alone live in a great mansion? It kind of made her sad to think about, realizing that if she had stayed put in the past, she'd have been there to give him company here. He may not have even had to move from Titan Tower.  
"Um, Robin?" she asked quietly as they made their way up the staircases.  
"Yeah Star?" he said, looking down at her.  
"How did you come to live in such a place as this?" she asked.  
He remained quiet for a while, remembering the man who had taken him in after the Teen Titans. Finally he responded, "Two years after you disappeared, a man by the name of Bruce Wayne took me in. It turns out that he had a pretty bad past. His parents were murdered when he was very young. He stayed in the mansion and built that underground cave you saw back there. He became a crime-fighter by the name of Batman.  
"Anyway, he took me in as his sidekick. After being the leader of the Titans, it was a strange change, but considering that he was letting me fight as well as live in this way cool place, it wasn't that big of a deal. After a while, we broke off. I became Nightwing and went on my own for a while. It was pretty good for me, but I was still lonely.  
"Then I got this letter saying that he had passed away, leaving his mansion to me. He split his fortune among other people, but he said that I was his original sidekick and that I deserved his estate. So now I live here."  
When Starfire took one last look at Nightwing before going to her room, she smiled. When she came to this new existence, she thought that Robin wouldn't be the same. But looking at the man he had become, she realized that even now their love had survived those twenty years.  
Those were twenty lonely years to Nightwing. That thought made Starfire think more, and was the last thought on her mind that night.  
  
(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^) A/N: How's it going so far? Like it? Hate it? Think it's the worst piece of junk in the world and needs to be thrown away and nuked? TELL ME!!! THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY FOR ME TO FIND OUT!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed people. I didn't suddenly get rich and buy the Teen Titans cartoon/ anime series, okay? I still don't own it.  
  
A/N: Hello again, people! Here's another chapter! But, before I get on with the purpose of this, I have a few announcements to make. Ahem. Okay, numbero uno: I apologize formally to all of you for getting Warp's name wrong. I had explained before that I only saw the episode once (well, since then, twice...), and that I didn't remember his name. Typically I don't mind flames, but this hurts. Bad. So, from here on in, I'm saying, "Warp" instead of "Chronos". Number two: At the end of the next chapter, I have specific reasons why I say that Teen Titans takes place BEFORE Batman. Until then, please do not say otherwise. Whew. Okay, now that that's over, here's the next chapter!  
  
*Previously*  
  
When Starfire took one last look at Nightwing before going to her room, she smiled. When she came to this new existence, she thought that Robin wouldn't be the same. But looking at the man he had become, she realized that even now their love had survived those twenty years.  
Those were twenty lonely years to Nightwing. That thought made Starfire think more, and was the last thought on her mind that night.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Nightwing was sitting in his room, unable to sleep when the sound of sobs reached his ears. His head turned immediately in the direction of Starfire's room, and he quickly switched to full alert. He cautiously went to the room's door, wondering if he should intrude. He would risk it.  
He slowly opened the door a little and peeked inside. He saw Starfire's bed and gave a small smile when he saw her in her usual sleeping position: feet on the pillows and head down at the foot of the bed. But the smile disappeared when he saw the tears that were trailing down her cheeks. She was asleep, but she was crying. His heart began to break in a million pieces.  
"Robin..." she murmured, and his heart almost stopped. "I... am sorry. Left you... twenty years... lonely."  
His eyes softened. He wondered if he should wake her so that she wouldn't cry anymore. But for now, he'd leave her be. Maybe she would wake on her own.  
"Raven... Beastboy... Cyborg," she whispered, beginning to toss and turn. "I did not... intend to... Forgive me."  
That's when it clicked. She felt like it was her fault for all of this. She thought that she was to blame for the pain and hurt of the new world. How could she feel that way? She needed to be told that it wasn't her fault this happened. She had to know that all of this wasn't because of her.  
Nightwing went into her room and over to her form. Her forehead was damp with sweat and her cheeks were wet from the tears. He stood over her, and gently put his hands on her shoulders. He shook her lightly, but she didn't wake.  
"No," she murmured. "No, Raven. Forgive... me..."  
"Starfire," Nightwing said, shaking her a little firmer.  
"Cyborg," she said, her brow furrowing. "My friend."  
"Starfire," Nightwing said a little louder, desperate for her to wake up from this terrible dream.  
"Beastboy," she whimpered. "I am sorry."  
"Starfire!" he said, but she wouldn't wake.  
"Robin," she cried. "Do not leave me! ROBIN!!!"  
She suddenly jerked up in the bed, sending Nightwing backwards. She was breathing hard and she looked around the room in shock. Her wide, fear- filled eyes landed on Nightwing, and he looked back at her calmly.  
"R-Robin?" she whispered.  
"You were crying in your sleep," Nightwing explained, his body relaxing. "You were talking, too."  
Starfire looked back at him for a few seconds in silence, her eyes softening. Tears filled her eyes again, and Nightwing reached out and brought her into his arms. She cried gently and he raked his fingers through her hair, rocking her back and forth.  
"Oh, Robin!" she cried. "I am truly sorry! I did not mean to-,"  
"No," he cut her off, pulling her away a little so that she would look up at him. He brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped away her tears, looking intently into her eyes. "I will not have you beating yourself up about this."  
"But it was my fault," she countered. "If only I had not jumped into that porthole!"  
Nightwing wanted to give up. She wasn't going to stop killing herself about it unless if the past would change.  
His head snapped up, and a spark appeared in his eye. "We gotta move."  
"Wha...?" Starfire said in confusion.  
Nightwing stood up, bringing Starfire with him. "Just follow me."  
Not knowing what else to do but trust him, Starfire followed him. He led her down the stairs and into the basement. It was the cave that had all the things of Nightwing. He walked over to the computer as Starfire stopped and watched him.  
"The only way we're going to change the present is if he change the past, right?" Nightwing said, excitement in every movement.  
"But Warp said that this is the way things were supposed to be," Starfire said, her hope draining. "It is impossible."  
"Really?" Nightwing said, looking at her, mischief in his face. "Good. Because, if memory serves me right, we often did the impossible." He pushed a button and a whole opened up in the computer's desk, where a familiar object lied. He took it out and turned to Starfire and said, "I've been holding onto this, just in case."  
The light in Starfire's eyes came back as hope came back to her. Maybe they could pull this off.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
A/N: Ah, yes! Another chapter complete! Please review and tell me how you like it/ hate it. And flames will be accepted, only if they're useful and don't have anything to do with Warp's name... please. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Please do not sue me. I don't have any money you can take away from me anyway, unless if you take my lunch money, and that's known as bullying.  
  
A/N: WHOO-HOO!!! Just to let all you guys know, I am so in love with Nightwing, and I have so claimed him! I mean, who can't resist that wonderful chest? *drool* I swear, cartoon guys have the best chests. I mean, look at Batman, Superman, The Flash, and every single Anime hot guy! I could just spend hours upon hours staring at their chests... *drool* Okay, anyway, that's not what we're here for. However, if you other ladies out there want to join me in drooling over Nightwing's chest at the end of the chapter, you're more than welcome to. Now, for the chapter!  
  
*Previously*  
  
"But Warp said that this is the way things were supposed to be," Starfire said, her hope draining. "It is impossible."  
"Really?" Nightwing said, looking at her, mischief in his face. "Good. Because, if memory serves me right, we often did the impossible." He pushed a button and a whole opened up in the computer's desk, where a familiar object lied. He took it out and turned to Starfire and said, "I've been holding onto this, just in case."  
The light in Starfire's eyes came back as hope came back to her. Maybe they could pull this off.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Nightwing and Starfire stood, watching the floor below them silently from their post on the railing of the upper level of the museum. They had been there for the past half hour, waiting for two things: any sign of the other Titans and any sign of Warp.  
"How are you certain that Warp shall be here?" Starfire asked Nightwing, looking up at him.  
Without looking at her, he said, "This is where he stole the artifact in the first place. Something tells me that he will be here."  
Starfire sighed and looked back down at the level below them. The two soldiers were still frozen below them. Twenty years and they hadn't moved or thawed or anything. It was... eerie. She shivered a little at the thought, and felt sad for the men. Did the have families? Did they too have to live the past twenty years in loneliness?  
As if reading her thoughts, Nightwing looked down at her and put an arm around her, immediately helping some of that discomfort to ebb away. "Are you alright, Star?"  
"I believe so," Starfire answered, looking back at him. "I was just thinking."  
"About what?" he questioned. He ached to hold her completely in his arms, but right now wasn't the time. Then again, if all went like they should tonight and she would go back into the past, it would be the last chance he had to hold her in the present, and he suddenly feared how his past self would act. Would he ever tell Starfire his true feelings or just take her for granted? These thoughts made it harder to not crush her against his chest and never let go.  
However, he restrained himself and listened to her speak. "I was thinking about how lonely the last twenty years must have been for many people."  
Nightwing remained quiet. It had been lonely without Starfire there to keep his spirits up. When the team split up, it felt like the last shred of his life had been taken away from him. Luckily he met Bruce Wayne, a man just as lonely as he. But the fact that Starfire had been taken away from him so abruptly made his life filled with grief and despair until Starfire reentered his life.  
He couldn't suppress it any longer. With the thoughts filling his head of how important Starfire had been to him, his heart was overfilled with love for her. He pulled her to his chest and held her there, soaking the feeling in more than ever. He embedded the feeling into his cold, darkened heart so that he would remember a happier time.  
"Robin?" Starfire asked quietly.  
"Yeah, Star?" he breathed, looking into her eyes.  
"Is this... the way things were meant to be?" she said gently.  
He didn't know how to answer. He didn't know if this was the way. Frankly, he hoped that it wasn't. But before he could say that, he saw movement downstairs at the same time Starfire did. They broke apart when they saw Warp there, getting ready to open the porthole again.  
It was time to change the past.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
A/N: How's that, eh? Not only did I get back to the storyline as well get some really nice lovey-dovey stuff in there, but I also got Warp's name right! Applaud me, I command you! Lol, I'm just kidding. Oh, by the way, I got a notice from a reader. They said that Teen Titans took place AFTER Batman, right? Okay, I am a HUGE Batman and Robin fan, so I've done some research (who wouldn't want to do research of guys with great chests?) *Ahem* Evidence one for my case: this Robin becomes Nightwing (obviously), meaning that he's Dick Grayson. Evidence two: Dick Grayson joined Batman as Robin at the age of 18. Evidence three: Teen Titans takes place when Robin's about 15 or 16. HA! Oh yeah, I know my stuff! Okay, that was pretty pointless, but oh well.  
  
Attention: ALL GIRLS WHO LOVE CARTOON GUYS' CHESTS!!! COME; JOIN ME AS I DROOL OVER THEM, AS WELL AS ACTORS SUCH AS ORLANDO BLOOM!!!!!  
  
*Drool* *drool* *drool* *drool* *drool*  
  
Okay, if you're going to be a part of this drooling fest, you must do this: go to google.com or yahoo.com, and type in the following things (believe me, you won't be disappointed if you like hot cartoon guys):  
  
Tamahome, Rurouni Kenshin, Tasuke, Ferio, Kyo Wakamiya, Touya (actually, Ceres will do), and/ or Inu Yasha (not all at once) and put gallery at the end of them. If all turns out well, you'll get some pretty cool pics of really hot anime guys (bishounen). 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I have no part in Teen Titans. This is just a fanfic in which the characters do my every will. Do not sue me. YOU WON'T GET ME ALIVE, GOVERNMENT SPIES!!!!!!! I JUST KNEW YOU WERE OUT TO GET ME!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Hey, guys! Okay, it's late at night and I have a great inspiration for this story, so I'm going to keep this part short. Really short. Um, yeah. Eh, heck with it! Here's the next chapter!  
  
*Previously*  
  
"Robin?" Starfire asked quietly.  
"Yeah, Star?" he breathed, looking into her eyes.  
"Is this... the way things were meant to be?" she said gently.  
He didn't know how to answer. He didn't know if this was the way. Frankly, he hoped that it wasn't. But before he could say that, he saw movement downstairs at the same time Starfire did. They broke apart when they saw Warp there, getting ready to open the porthole again.  
It was time to change the past.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Not two minutes into battle with the man, all of the Titans had come together to fight the most important battle to their friendship thus far. Nightwing had shown great improvement with his skills, while Cyborg had gotten repaired, Raven was... Raven, and Beastboy looked kind of cool, as long as he was in animal form.  
Starfire fought as best she could. She had to be able to get back to her time, and there was only one way to do that. She had to open the time porthole, which Warp [A/N: HA! See? I did it right! Get off my back!] had access to. Her mind was still spinning with how she could open the porthole and use it in order to get to her time, when she saw that Cyborg had broken something of Warp's.  
The Titans gathered around and watched as Warp shrunk inside his suit. Starfire watched in a mix of horror and wonder, her eyes examining what was happening and trying to figure out what he was doing. Whatever it was, it didn't seem like it was supposed to happen.  
Finally, Cyborg knelt down and picked up the circular piece of Warp's equipment that controlled time, and opened up his suit, revealing a small baby.  
"Dude, I'm so not changing any diapers," Beastboy said, revealing his same old comical self. Cyborg lifted up and pointed his gun, which now had the time controlling piece inside it, into the air. He activated it, opening the porthole for Starfire to walk through.  
"It's set to twenty years ago," he said, seeming to strain. "You have to hurry if you want to go back to your time!"  
Starfire looked at the porthole with a mix of emotions. If this was the way things were supposed to be, then what was the point of going back? Why couldn't she stay there with Nightwing, focusing on their future instead of the past? With this in mind, she looked up at Nightwing, wondering if he was thinking the same thing. He was looking at her, too.  
He nodded after they exchanged a look for a moment. The look in his eyes told her that he fully believed that this was what was right. She had to go through the porthole. They walked over to it together, staring at it in awe. Starfire quickly looked back at her friends.  
"Please!" she said desperately. "Tell me that this is not the way it is meant to be! Tell me that there is hope that we can change this!"  
They remained silent, and her gaze went across them, until her eyes landed on Nightwing. He looked at her gently and said, "There is always hope."  
The sound of his voice and warmth of his gaze made her feel as though everything would be okay, no matter what. She smiled up at him, her heart in her eyes. He came over to her in a slow movement, his face close to hers.  
"When you get there," he breathed, "show me that sometimes you've got to take risks if you want the future to be the best. And don't forget this."  
He gently laid his hands on her waist and kissed her tenderly on the lips, sending their sensations into flight. But they had to stop quickly, since time was running out. When they pulled away, Starfire looked longingly up at Nightwing.  
"For both our sakes, I hope that you'll continue that in the past," he said, stepping away. He gave her the artifact that Warp had stolen 20 years ago. With that, Starfire gave one smile back at her friends before jumping into the porthole, the figure in hand, preparing for the journey home.  
When the porthole closed and she was gone, all the Titans looked at each other. Beastboy grinned wryly at Nightwing and said, "You ol' sly dog."  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm tired. I'm trying to keep my eyelids open, but it's impossible. And the bad thing about this is that I have to write the next chapter before the inspiration leaves me. I'll see you guys next time! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All I own that has to do with Teen Titans is this story. I don't own the characters or the plot of the series. I don't own the episode this fanfic is named after/ a remodel of.  
  
A/N: Okay, this isn't going to be the last chapter. I'm hoping that the next one will be, though. Maybe I'll add something special in the next chapter. Anyway, we'll see it when we get there. Right now, here's chapter 7.  
  
*Previously*  
  
He gently laid his hands on her waist and kissed her tenderly on the lips, sending their sensations into flight. But they had to stop quickly, since time was running out. When they pulled away, Starfire looked longingly up at Nightwing.  
"For both our sakes, I hope that you'll continue that in the past," he said, stepping away. He gave her the artifact that Warp had stolen 20 years ago. With that, Starfire gave one smile back at her friends before jumping into the porthole, the figure in hand, preparing for the journey home.  
When the porthole closed, all the Titans looked at each other. Beastboy grinned wryly at Nightwing and said, "You ol' sly dog."  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Robin paced around in the Titan Tower. It had been one hour since Starfire had disappeared [A/N: I changed it for dramatic effect]. It didn't take the Titans long to start worrying about her. Even Raven seemed more on edge than usual. But the most riled up about her disappearance was Robin. Where on Earth could she be?  
"I just don't get it," he said to the others. "Where is she?"  
"Well, if my thoughts are right," Cyborg said thoughtfully, "it's not 'where' is she, but when."  
Robin stopped and looked at him. "Huh?"  
"Didn't you hear Warp?" Cyborg asked sadly. "He said something about going back to his time – 100 years in the future."  
Robin's heart seemed to stop. 100 years?! But... that would mean...  
"Are you saying we'll never see her again?" Robin asked, his voice stiff and cracking with emotion.  
Cyborg looked to Raven and Beastboy, who both looked at him helplessly. Beastboy looked at Robin.  
"Sorry, man," he said quietly. "It looks that way."  
Robin's thoughts were going haywire. If he never saw her again, he'd... he'd go insane! It slowly became clear that he wouldn't be able to live his life if he couldn't live it with Starfire. She had brought happiness in his life that he could never explain. To have that taken away, would be like taking his breath away. He wouldn't be able to live on.  
"But... but that's impossible!" he cried, looking desperately to his teammates. "She's a part of us! If she's not coming back..."  
They could all tell that she was very important to him. They had noticed how they looked at each other and acted around each other. And now their leader was in pain because a part of his life had been taken away. Even Raven felt that she should say something.  
"You never know," she said slowly. "Maybe she'll—,"  
But Raven never finished her sentence. She didn't need to. Right behind Robin was a bright light. The circle opened wider, and Robin whirled around with wide eyes as everyone stared at it. Robin backed away, but it was too late.  
Out of the porthole flew Starfire, who crashed ungracefully right into Robin with a scream, and they both fell to the floor. The porthole immediately closed, and Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy stared at them in silence and surprise.  
Face-to-face, with Starfire on top, the two on the floor just stayed there in utter shock. Time stood still for them, as they just looked into each other's eyes.  
"Um... greetings?" Starfire breathed. "I have returned."  
"I- I see that," Robin answered, his heart thudding in his chest. That's when it dawned on him. Starfire hadn't disappeared forever. She was back! She was back and in one piece!  
And right on top of him...  
They both suddenly shot up and started apologizing left and right. Both faces were red in embarrassment, and their eyes couldn't meet. They stopped after a while, and finally looked at each other. Robin's thought returned to how he had felt when he thought she wasn't coming back, and Starfire thought of how Nightwing confessed how he felt as Robin.  
After staring at each other for a while, Robin suddenly broke into a grin and started chuckling. Starfire began to giggle in turn, and soon they were both laughing uncontrollably. Starfire happily went over to Robin, and his arms circled around her as they continued to laugh.  
"Oh Starfire," Robin said after their laughter had calmed down. He looked into her eyes and said, "I thought I had lost you."  
"I know," Starfire replied before she could stop. He looked at her with confusion, and stepped back.  
"What do you mean, Star?" he asked.  
She looked from him, to the others (who were still in an utter state of disbelief) and realized that now was the time. She had to tell them what had happened.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
A/N: Yeah, there we go. We went from Nightwing/ Starfire to Robin/ Starfire. Honestly, I had trouble doing the thing with Nightwing, since he's like 36 or so. But, after seeing the cartoon *drools* and seeing how he looks around 20 something, it's not too hard seeing a romance between them. I just had to remember how he looked, not how old he was. At least that's what I like to tell myself. Anyway, there are one or two more chapters left, so keep reading and reviewing! 


	8. Chapter8

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so get off my back!  
  
A/N: Hello again! Okay, I'm hoping that this will be the second to the last chapter. I've already planned out the last chapter, which (spoiler) is going to be titled "A Look Into The Future". I hope you guys like it! Until then, here's chapter 8!  
  
*Previously*  
  
After staring at each other for a while, Robin suddenly broke into a grin and started chuckling. Starfire began to giggle in turn, and soon they were both laughing uncontrollably. Starfire happily went over to Robin, and his arms circled around her as they continued to laugh.  
"Oh Starfire," Robin said after their laughter had calmed down. He looked into her eyes and said, "I thought I had lost you."  
"I know," Starfire replied before she could stop. He looked at her with confusion, and stepped back.  
"What do you mean, Star?" he asked.  
She looked from him, to the others (who were still in an utter state of disbelief) and realized that now was the time. She had to tell them what had happened.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"BALD?!" cried Beastboy. "What do you mean I'm bald?"  
Starfire had just explained to them what had happened in the future, which had scared them because of the way she described the city. She had left out the part about her and Nightwing, of course, knowing that she had to keep that secret. She did however tell them about their future selves, which included Robin.  
"It saddens me to think that this is the way things are going to turn out," Starfire said.  
"But it shouldn't," Cyborg countered, capturing everyone's attention. "You didn't disappear for twenty years now that you've come back to the past. Maybe since you've come back, everything will be okay."  
"Yeah, there is no way I'm going to be old and fat and working as a circus!" Beastboy fumed.  
Starfire's eyes glistened with joy as she realized that maybe things would turn out just fine. As if to emphasize that, Raven lifted up the celebration beads and put them together using her powers.  
"Is it too late to do this?" she asked, setting them around everyone's necks.  
"So," Robin said with a grin, turning to a very happy Starfire. "Nightwing, huh?"  
She looked back at him and smiled in return, her face going a little red in memory of the man Robin would become one day, and the time they had shared. But most of all, his words stayed in her mind.  
"Star?" Robin said gently, seriousness in his eyes.  
"Yes, Robin?" she asked, her face growing hot after she was snapped out of her world of memory.  
"Could I talk to you alone?" he asked. All she could do was nod in reply. He took her hand and led her out of the living room and toward his bedroom. After they were both inside, he closed the door and let their eyes adjust to the dimness. He always did like his room dark.  
"What do you wish to speak with me about, Robin?" Starfire asked, her heart thudding in her chest.  
After a moment of thought, Robin looked up into her eyes and said, "I was terrified."  
Starfire blinked. "What do you mean?"  
"When you had disappeared into that porthole, I was terrified," he said softly, stepping up closer to her. "I thought I had lost you. When I remembered that Warp said that he was going to go into 100 years into the future, and that you went with him, I thought I would never see you again. And that terrified me."  
Starfire swallowed the hard lump in her throat and said, "I would have been scared, too, if a friend had disappeared."  
Robin shook his head, and his hand slowly rose up to take her cheek in his palm. The touch sent both of them into a small world of ecstasy, but he focused to get his thoughts across to her. After a moment of getting his head together, he continued.  
"You're more than a friend, Star," he said. "You're much more to me. And when I thought I lost you, nothing was clearer at that point. I felt as though a part of my life had been ripped away from me. All this time I've been taking you for granted, and I realized that I should have been thankful for you from the beginning."  
Starfire stared at him. If there was any doubt in her mind that Nightwing had once been Robin, they were erased now. They were the same words. They were the same thoughts and emotions. He gave her every sensation Nightwing did, except for one.  
She hadn't kissed him yet.  
"Robin," she whispered, holding his hand to her cheek.  
"I promise you, Star, that I'll love you forever," Robin said, gently moving his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him, tears coming to her eyes.  
"How long is forever, Robin?" she asked quietly.  
With a small smile, Robin replied, "I guess we'll find out when we get there."  
And with that, Robin pulled her close and met her lips with his, sending a shock of electricity through them. Starfire moved her arms around his neck, her senses staggering. She could only feel him against her and smell his sweet scent as his warmth enveloped her.  
As his lips moved against her own, she felt as though her heart would beat out of her chest. And with one slight squeeze of his arms that held her tighter against his chest, she realized that his heart was racing, too. Their lips broke away and she gasped for breath as his lips traveled down her chin to the curve of her neck, sending her head swimming.  
"I'll love you forever, Starfire," Robin softly repeated against her skin. And with the gentle touch of his lips against her flesh, she didn't have a doubt in her mind that it was true.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
A/N: WOW!!! I so surprised myself with that! That had to be my best kissing scene yet! Please tell me what you think so far! This is basically the end, but I still have one extra chapter left to do. Summary: it's the way life is now (about 18 years in the future) that Starfire went back into the past. Hope you guys like it! 


	9. Epologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series of Teen Titans. Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Last chapter, guys! I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Please let me know if I should continue writing Teen Titans fanfics! Oh, and also, I have written another Teen Titans fanfic, in case you didn't know, called "Make You Love Me". It's another Robin/ Starfire fanfic, and if you like this story, I know you'd love the other one! Anyway, onto the last chapter: A Look Into the Future. Oh, by the way, I think I'm going to give this a strong PG or a light PG-13.  
  
Epilogue: A Look Into the Future  
  
Starfire stretched and yawned as she slowly rejoined the waking world once more. The sunlight that filled the room came gradually into her vision, and she smiled against the warmth of the sunbeams. What a glorious day it would be!  
She felt stirring next to her and an arm slide across her waist. She smiled wider and turned over to be greeted by her husband's arms. He pulled her to his chest, enveloping her in a morning embrace. She gladly accepted it, placing her hands against his broad chest and kissing the base of his neck.  
"Good morning," he whispered gently.  
"Good morning to you, too," she replied. "Did you sleep well?"  
"I always sleep well with you in my arms," he replied with a warm smile. She grinned up at him and kissed him again.  
"I think it's time for breakfast," she said, the smell of tofu eggs wafting in the air. His eyes glistened in a teasing manner and she was left confused. "What's the smile for?"  
"I just can't believe how much your English has improved," he said, his grin growing. "You sound like a normal person now."  
She gave him a small whack. "Well, after being married to you for 14 years I think I'd improve."  
Nightwing laughed and kissed her again. "I just love it when you're like this." He held her tighter against his chest and kissed her longer. When he lifted up, he looked into her dazed eyes.  
"I'm hungry," she said in a small voice. "But if you're going to be like this the whole morning, I think I don't want to leave this bed."  
He laughed and lifted up. "If there's one thing I've learned through the years of our marriage, it's to not get in the way of you and food."  
Starfire lifted up, too, and got out of bed. She faced the window to their room and looked out onto the city, wrapping a robe around her. She smiled joyously. Not one day after the incident 20 years ago had she not thought about what the world could have turned out to be like if she never went back in time. And every day since then, she'd grown to love Robin – and then Nightwing – more and more.  
As if responding to her thoughts, she felt her husband's arms slip around her waist. His face lowered and he gently kissed her neck, sending her into a fit of giggles. He grinned and continued.  
"Breakfast," she said in a warning tone. He held her tighter.  
"Now why is it," he said in a warm, deep voice that sent tingles up her spine, "that when I start getting romantic, you mention breakfast?"  
"Because, while your arms and lips are very welcoming indeed," she explained, trying her best to remain in control with his body pressing against hers, "breakfast is calling my stomach away. And wherever my stomach goes, I go."  
She turned around in his arms and smiled. "I think they'll miss us if we're not there."  
"We could say we got sick of tofu eggs," he said, a comical look in his eyes.  
"That would hurt poor Beastboy's feelings," Starfire said in a small pout.  
"Raven can heal his woes," he said pleadingly.  
"But that doesn't change the fact that he'll be mad at us," she argued.  
Nightwing sighed and said, "Alright. We'll go. Just one more kiss." Starfire giggled, and before she could reject, his lips were devouring hers in heat and passion, filling her body with fire. His touch made her tense and tremble all at once like he had done millions of times in their marriage. She kissed him with just as much intensity until they broke apart, which seemed too soon to Starfire. He was making this too hard.  
"Okay, now we'll have breakfast," Nightwing said in a rough voice.  
"I changed my mind," Starfire said. He looked at her with mischievous eyes and grinned wryly.  
"Too late," he said, pulling away and grasping her hand to lead her to the kitchen. She stayed put, firmly standing her ground.  
"I'm not hungry anymore," she said, trying to pull him back to her. To her surprise, he quickly came back. But before she could think that he was going to be romantic again, he lifted her up into his arms, putting his arm around her back and one below her legs to support her, and started carrying her. She laughed and kept the bed in sight, but when they passed it, she began laughing harder.  
"So now YOU want breakfast really bad, huh?" she asked, looking up into his face. He grinned down at her with a look that told all. She laughed more and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
When they arrived to the kitchen, they saw Beastboy cooking, as usual, and Raven standing by the counter with a cup of tea in her hands. They both turned when they heard them coming and watched as Nightwing placed Starfire on the ground.  
Raven smiled and said, "You really wanted breakfast, huh, Nightwing?"  
"What can I say?" Nightwing replied with a cute shrug. "I'm a hungry guy!"  
"Well, good," Beastboy replied. "I made extra this morning."  
"Have the kids eaten yet?" Starfire asked.  
"Yeah," Beastboy replied and shoved his thumb towards Cyborg's hallway. "They're playing with Cy right now."  
As if to prove this, they watched as Cyborg ran quickly across the room, three kids hot on his tail, whooping and hollering. They kept their eyes on them until they disappeared into another hallway. And then they started their laughter.  
"Here's breakfast," Beastboy said, setting the plates on the table for Nightwing and Starfire. "Enjoy."  
"Thanks, BB," Nightwing said, sitting down in front of his plate. "You always did love to cook."  
"Yeah, even if it's not real meat," Raven put in, sitting down next to Starfire, her tea in hand.  
"You've seemed to like it for the past 12 years," Beastboy said, coming around to kiss his wife on the top of her head. Raven didn't say anything as she sipped her tea, but no one could miss the smile that was growing on her face. [A/N: Yes, I like Raven/ BB pairings, too.]  
"Okay, guys," they heard Cyborg huff as he entered the room with one kid on his right arm, one kid on his left, and another kid hanging onto his right leg. "Uncle Cy needs a break. Who's up for video games?"  
The kids quickly got off of their uncle and scrambled to the couch, searching frantically for the remote and the video game controllers. It didn't take long for a cloud of dust to envelope them as they wrestled for the luxuries. Meanwhile, Cyborg came to the table, grabbed a glass of orange juice, and wiped sweat from his head.  
"Those kids of yours are going to kill me one of these days," Cyborg said to the two couples.  
"Only one of them is ours," said Raven. "Blame it on Starfire and Nightwing."  
"No," Cyborg said, glaring at Raven and Beastboy. "BB Jr. is one heck of a fighter. I hate racing him when he turns into a cheetah."  
"A chip off the ol' block, eh?" BB said with pride, looking over at the cloud of dust where the kids were......... somewhere.  
Starfire sat back and looked at Cyborg, having finished her breakfast. "Galaxy isn't causing you problems, is she?"  
"No," Cyborg said with a smile. "She's as good of a fighter as the boys. She whoops up on them a few times, too."  
"A chip off the ol' block, eh, BB?" Nightwing threw at his friend.  
"She's beating your boy, too," he countered.  
"But BB Jr. is older than her," Nightwing pointed out.  
"That doesn't make a difference!"  
"You guys aren't any better than the kids," Starfire said with a shake of her head. "You should know by now that girls are stronger in battle than guys."  
"You said it, Star," Raven agreed.  
"Eh, quit your whining," Beastboy said with a wave of his hand.  
Cyborg got up after a while and headed over to the kids. "They need a referee."  
When he was out of earshot, Beastboy said, "Either that or fresh meat."  
They laughed and looked over in the kids' direction as Cyborg tried to split them up, only to be enveloped in the cloud of dust, too. After a while, Nightwing looked over at Starfire and smiled.  
"Are you finished with breakfast?" he asked, his eyes glistening.  
"Yes," she said, setting her plate aside. She got up at the same time he did, and they both put their plates away.  
"Leaving already?" Raven said as they started to head towards their room again.  
"We haven't gotten changed yet," Starfire said easily. "I'm still in my robe! We should at least be ready to greet the day!"  
"Mm-hm," Raven said as she sipped her tea, a mysterious glint in her eye. "We wouldn't want you guys to be lazy slobs all day."  
"Don't ever stop being your cute self, Raven," Nightwing said as he took Starfire's hand and walked down the hallway. "You'd make people feel unwanted."  
Raven smiled into her tea as she watched Starfire and Nightwing retreat down the hall. Beastboy came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him with a smile.  
"You know, I like that idea," he said, returning her smile. "I think we should get dressed, too."  
Raven laughed lightly as he took her hand and pulled her up, leaving the tea on the table.  
  
Starfire smiled against Nightwing's chest as he held her close, standing once again in front of the window. He rocked her back and forth, his eyes closed and his chin resting on the top of her head.  
"I love you, Star," he whispered. She looked up at him, warmth in her eyes.  
"I love you, too," she breathed. He opened his eyes, and showed complete seriousness in his gaze, wiping her smile away.  
"I mean it," he whispered, holding her tighter as if he never wanted to leave this spot. "I've loved you since before I can remember, and I want you to know how special you are to me."  
"You have proved many times how much you love me," she said in reply, the warmth back in her voice and eyes.  
"Impossible," he whispered, his gaze intense. "It would take me forever to prove how much I love you."  
Starfire smiled and said quietly, "And how long is forever, Nightwing?"  
He bent his head to where his lips were hovering just an inch from hers and murmured, "I guess we'll know when we get there." With that, he began showing her once again just a small taste of his love for her. He captured her lips with his own, holding her body against his. He poured out all of his passion into the kiss. Since the day twenty years ago when he nearly lost her, not a day had gone by that he took her presence for granted. Every day he loved her a little more. Every day she brought a little more light to his life.  
So he wanted to return the favor. He held her tight, never wanting to let go. He moved his hands to the back of her neck where he tilted it back and deepened the kiss. Her arms tightened around his neck as she passionately gave him her all. With a slight groan, he easily slid his tongue into her mouth, sending their senses into ecstasy and their bodies into fire. Heat moved through the blood in their veins as taste after sweet taste was taken.  
And more tastes would be taken and more trips of ecstasy made as long as their love lasted – which was indeed forever.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
A/N: Yup! That's it, guys! Hope you enjoyed the story! Keep an eye out for more stories, and always, ALWAYS review, okay? Authors NEED feedback! It tells them if they should keep going!  
Now that business is over... what do you guys think of that last Teen Titans episode?! Oh yeah, baby! That's so now my favorite. And if you don't know which one it is, it's the one where Robin takes Kitten to the dance. I was cracking up and saying, "Oh yeah!" so many times that my older brother (who is not one for romance at all) kept telling me to shut up and finally left the room ^_^. More for me! Anywho, I would like to write a fanfic on that... but I don't know what I'd say, since it kind of explains it.  
...However it does leave question at the end...  
OOH! New idea for a fanfic! All of you, look out for one about Robin and Starfire's dance, okay? It'll probably be a one-shot fanfic, but who knows? It may be good! I just hope the idea wasn't already stolen... I don't check that kind of thing... O.o... Yeah, anyway, hope you guys liked it! 


	10. A Few Notes

All Author's Notes, So Beware!  
  
I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOO sorry! Oh, geeze! *slaps head* I usually am so good about this, but something happened! Okay, so I was rereading my reviews and my story to see if I could change anything, and I realized something. FORGIVE ME, togepi4eva, whoever you may be! The 9th chapter is now dedicated to you, since you gave me the idea of it in the first place! *Bows Japanese-style* GOMEN, my friend! And thank you SO MUCH for the idea!  
  
Alrighty then. Now I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed! You guys are so awesome! I'm almost done with my next story, so keep an eye out for that. It's not a one-shot like I thought it would be, though... Sorry about that. But it is actually getting kinda good. I am disappointed that so many people already had that idea for it, but I'm hoping mine will have slight alterations that will make it my own.  
  
So... yeah. That's pretty much it. Oh, yeah. I'm not really looking for sympathy or anything, but this is just to warn you. Some of my next stories may be kind of sad. See, my boyfriend for 4 and a half months broke up with me. I'm not trying to take it out on you guys. I'm just forewarning you, since I will be going through some violent mood swings, which will be reflected on my stories. Please forgive me ahead of time, and know that I hate bad endings, so they'll never end terribly... unless if I turn horrid. But that will not be for a long while.  
  
So, anyway, thank you all again. And a SPECIAL thanks once again to tgepi4eva who gave me that great idea! Bye all! 


End file.
